Lazos a traves del Tiempo, Batalla de la Armonia
by FlutterRage
Summary: Que pasaria si alguien romperia la paz y armonia de los mundo traendo consigo criaturas de poder destructivo a un reino prospero y tranquilo , sera posible que Equestria sea capaz de defenderse de aquellas criaturas Fic de Mlp y Pokemon ( apariciones de los pokemons legendarios de la g1 hasta g6)
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogo :**

En los desconocidos alcanzes del tiempo , unas criaturas raras y maravillosas aparecieron en el planeta , los llamados pokemon con el paso de los años se desarrollaron variedades de especies y clases distintas de pokemon ...  
Los investigadores han identificados muchos y nadie sabe cuantos mas faltan por descubrir

Ahora hay heroes que coleccionan pokemon y entrenan arduamente algunos de ellos sueñan en convertirse maestros pokemon , es una travesia emocionante y llena de retos tambien ,...

**Suit Apple Acres**

""Descansando en su cama se hallaba una pony de crin rubia y pelaje naranja la cual por la expresion de su rostro parecia estar emocionada por algo que pasaria ese dia

**""Applejack"** decia una voz algo madura detras de la puerta de la habitacion de la pony.

**""Mh...?, que abuela Smith**" pregunto algo sonmolienta la pony

**""Me encontre con la alcadeza y me dijo que de lo que hablaron ya estaba listo asi que apu..." **añadio la anciana pony viendo como rapidamente su nieta salia del cuarto con su sombrero de vaquera y por la velocidad que salio, tropezo con la escaleras por su apuro

**""Estas bien Applejack?"** pregunto su abuela bajando por las escaleras mientra que esta asentia con la cabeza**"por Celestia eso fue torpe"**

"**"Bueno abuela Smith , me voy**! "decia entuciasta la yegua naranja saliendo a la carrera de su casa y yendo directo al ayuntamiento.

**""Por fin , llego el momento"** Applejack galopaba por el pueblo llegando al fin a la edificacion y en la puerta vio que otra pony llegaba casi al mismo tiempo que ella** . ""Rainbow Dash?"**

"**"Oh Applejack , tambien la alcaldesa te llamo**" pregunto la pegaso de crin arcoiris

**""Si!, dijo que "eso" ya estaba listo!**" añadio algo emocionada la pony de tierra

**""Lamentablemente yo llegare primero"** decia algo competitiva y confiada Rainbow corriendo hacia el interior del ayuntamiento

**""Espera , !Crees que te dejare!" **Applejack seguia a la pegaso celeste al interior del edificio

**""Alejate Applejack"**añadia Rainbow quien estaba empujando a la otra pony la cual tambien daba pelea

**""Que pasa chicas, porque tanto alboroto" **decia una pony de pelaje crema y crin gris.

**""Ya esta listo "eso"" **exclamaron ambas al unisono

**""Si, esto es una pokedex es un dispositivo que guarda automaticamente la informacion de los pokemon que capturas" **añadio la alcaldeza entregandole una Rainbow y Applejack **."Chicas hay algo que la princesa quiere encargarles , hagan una guia completa de todos pokemon que hay en este mundo , pueden hacerlo?" **

**""Si!" , Por supuesto"** añadieron ambas yeguas viendo como la otra pony sacaba de su escritorio 4 extrañas esferas

**""Los pokemon que tengo para darles por ahora son esos 4 uno para cada uno, el pokemon tipo fuego Charmander , el pokemon de Agua Squirtle , el pokemon planta Bulbasaur y el pokemon electrico Pikachu" **la alcaldesa se hacia a un lado"** adelante cada una escoja uno"**

""Applejack escoge tu primero y piensa bien antes de elegir" aconsejaba la alcaldesa viendo que decision miba a tomar la yegua naranja ...

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de ambas series y francamente es mas dificil de lo que crei , aclaro que esta es una adaptacion del juego Pokemon Edicion Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja.  
Espero que sea de su agrado **  
** Ahora un par de preguntas o pedidos para el fandom ...**

""Que pokemon quieren que Applejack elija ,?" las respuestas en el review si dejan

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno creo que debo decir que he cambiado la trama del fic y es que lo notaba complicado adaptar el juego ya que habia parte meramente humanas que era imposible plasmar con el mundo de Mlp haci que decidi cambiar la trama espero que sea de su agrado **

* * *

**Cap 2 : El extraño sueño**

**""Yo elijo a …" **decia algo emocionada Applejack la cual iba a tomar la esfera del medio cuando una voz alrededor la desconcentro

**""Applejack , Applejack despierta tenemos que ir a cosechar manzanas" **decia la voz sarandeandola un poco , notando que todo eso fue un sueño y su pequeña hermana Applebloom era quien la movia para que se despertase.

**""Applebloom?, que paso?"**decia la pony granjera la cual se hallaba en su cama mientras se estiraba un poco.

**""Te quedaste dormida , me fue extraño que no bajabas ya que tu eres la mas madrugadora de la familia y te encontre ahi dormida y dime que soñaba se te notaba muy contenta" **explicaba Applebloom lo ocurrido a su hermana mayor mientras esta se disponia a escuchar lo que Applejack iba a decir.

**""Bueno fue ..." **esta por decir lo soñado Applejack cuando sin motivo fue interrumpida por su hermana

**""Es cierto lo olvide vamos tenemos que cosechar el huerto norte y estoy segura que Big Mac nos debe estar esperando ahi y puede que se moleste si no vamos pronto"**

**""En ese caso solo dame un momento**"Applejack iba al baño a lavarse la cara y ponerse su sombrero de vaquera para ir junto a su hermana al huerto norte en ayuda de su Big Mac **""Que extraño sueño que significara o habra sido solo mi imaginacion jugando una extraña experiencia?"** pensaba la yegua naranja mientras caminaba al huerto

Por otra parte

""En la biblioteca la recien convertida princesa de Equestria descansaba en su cama pero parecia no disfrutar el sueño quizas por que estaba teniendo una pesadilla

**Sueño de Twilight**

**""Que es esto? , que es lo que le paso a Canterlot"**se decia la nueva alicornio al ver como la ciudad estaba en ruinas , caminando lentamente por los alrededores sintiendo como un aire gelido empezaba a cubrir la atmosfera girando lentamente su cabeza para ver a una especie de dragon color plata el cual era el responsable de aquella baja temperatura.

**""Acaso fuiste tu quien hizo esto a Canterlot" **preguntaba llena de miedo Twilight quien retrocedia lentamente de aquella criatura.

**""Kyurem eliminala" **decia un sujeto encapuchado detras de aquel dragon quien al oir la orden empezaba a cargar una esfera de fuego en su boca para lanzarla hacia la joven alicornio.

Antes de terminar de cargar aquella esfera aquel dragon plateado fue frenado por una esfera de color blanco que lanzo a este varios metros hacia el costado, Twilight solo se quedo atonita al ver 2 dragones mas que parecian estar de su lado , uno era blanco el cual tenia una cola similar a una antorcha que desprendia intensas llamas y tenia un aspecto "humeante el cual recuerda a humo o vapor, el otro era un dragon negro del cual se notaba que el cuerpo de esta estaba surcado de canales por donde fluye su energía, y tenia una cresta en forma de rayo que sale de la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuya punta brilla en un color azul. Además, poseia una turbina eléctrica en la cola por donde genera su propia electricidad.

**""Twilight vete de aqui" **decia Celestia la cual aparecia junto a Luna iban en ayuda de Twilight.

**""Princesa Celestia , Princesa Luna que fue lo que paso" **

**""No hay tiempo de explicarlo solo vete ponte a resguardo nosotras trataremos de detener a Kyurem" **Luna hablaba decididamente mientras esta paecia dirigir al dragon blanco en contra de aquel otra criatura.

**""Twilight eres nuestra ultima esperanza" **hablaba Celestia usando su magia para expulsar a la joven alicornio la cual sentia que algo malo iba a pasar con las palabras que Celestia le habia dicho.

**""Acaso van a ..." **Twilight no sabia el porque pero empezaba sollozar por que percibia lo que iba a pasar viendo como sus presentimientos se hacian realidad al ver al dragon plateado poner sus garras en los cuerpos de los otros 2 dragones lanzando un feroz rugido.

**""Kyurem destruyelas" **ordeno la voz al dragon de plata quien obediente lanzo un rayo de su boca a las princesa las cuales al no reaccionar a tiempo quedaron congeladas por el ataque de Kyurem.

**""Princesas noooo!"** grito Twilight levantandose en seco de la cama un tanto agitada y sudorosa **""Ah ah ah solo fue un sueño pero por que tuve ese sueño?"**

La joven alicornio solo se giraba en la cama viendo una sombra en el piso a la cual no pertenecia a ningun objeto u cosa de la habitacion saliendo de este un ser completamente amorfo de apariencia que se podría relacionar con la de un fantasma ademas poseia un largo pelo blanco, ojos azules, y alrededor del cuello parecia tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula intimidante.

**""Quien eres tu? que es lo que buscas aqui"**

**""Vine a ayudar pronto este mundo sera envuelto en un conflicto que ocasionar la total aniquilacion de esta realidad"** respondia la criatura dejando boquiabierta a la pony de color morado por la respuesta que le habia dado 

* * *

Bueno aqui empieza una nueva fase en el fic ya que vi mas factible este trabajo que la adaptacion que planeaba hacer anteriormente

ahora las preguntas

Quien era esa Criatura?

Habra mas de ellos rondando por Equestria? 


End file.
